Grip
by YaoiTWM
Summary: WARNING Slash:Kurt/Puck, This is my first story enjoy it, I was thinking of writing more to it but i didn't know if anyone would read more so i was wondering if you guys could comment or send me a message if i should write more of this. I don't own Glee


Kurt was picking up his stuff everyone from the Glee club had left and was probably heading home after the School day mostly to Practice and to do their home work, he had finished most of his homework during his lunch hour sense he took it with him to the courtyard of the school not to be interfered with by the Regular people who threw him into Dumpsters.

He was going to be practicing for most of the night he was trying to get the Solo for the Glee club's new Number for regional's, it was 'Hero' by Mariah Carey, his only competition was Rachael who usually got everyone of the Solos in the Club.

He packed up his School books and was about to put the sheet music in when he heard someone behind him, he stood up straight and pushed some of the creases from his outfit and turned around. He saw Puck poking around on the Piano keys.

He seemed to have not even taken notice that there was someone else in the Choir room, so Kurt turned around and went back to putting everything away. He did it faster than he was before because usually when Puck didn't notice him it meant he was going to do something to him.

He was probably waiting for him to get done, so he could either ruins everything he had in the bag or throw him into the dumpster. He was used to it now but he still didn't like it, Finn had made it a minimum number which he was thankful but even tho Puck was in Glee he hadn't changed at all.

He was still the 'Bad-ass' that he was proclaimed to be, still dumping kids into dumpsters, Ruining their School bags, throwing Slushies into the faces of kids he dis-liked because they were not one of his Groupies that laughed at everything he did or said.

He thought the only reason they did do that was because they were afraid of him but he guessed someone could like him for the Arrogant Ass he really was, probably Santana. But Kurt had the feeling she had a relationship with Brittany the other cheerleader in there Glee club.

She wasn't the brightest in the class he once saw her trying to open her locker by a magic spell that was in Harry potter, he stopped putting sheet music into his bag and thought back on that day.

He was heading out of the restroom after cleaning himself of the trash that had stuck itself onto him, after Puck had thrown him into the Dumpster that day, he didn't know why there was trash coming out of the bags he had a feeling one of the other football players had opened one just to make it worse for the kids being thrown into it.

He walked past the lockers of course getting the strange looks from most of his classmates for his choices of outfit that day, which was a snake skin jacket he didn't think it was a real one but it still looked like it, and a pair of Black capres that stayed near his legs and a Black Fedora. He just walked past and turned a corner he saw a Blonde cheerleader she wasn't the Captain he could tell because the Captain had a bit of Brains, on the other hand this one had her hand up to the door of her locker and was saying in a sort of loud voice 'Alohomora.'

He of course after that walked and headed to his class, after that thought he went back to packing his bag. He had it all done and picked the bag up and put it on his shoulder, he then turned around and saw Puck he was still poking around on the Piano so Kurt pushed more creases out of his outfit and held his breath.

He then started walking towards the door, He didn't know why he was holding his breath, he guessed he didn't want Puck to notice him he had just passed Puck and felt he was home free when he felt something grab his shoulder.

He stopped instantly and slowly turned to be face to face with Puck, "He..ll..o, …P..uck." he said faintly as he raised his hand and did a faint wave with his fingers, Puck wasn't saying anything just examining him, which felt a bit awkward for Kurt sense he hated to be near him.

He wished he would do whatever he was going to do and just stop with the examining, Puck had harden his grip on his shoulder and it started to hurt. Kurt let out a small groan of the pain and looked up at Puck, he was a good deal taller than him but he still wasn't the shortest person compared to him.

Kurt's shoulder continued to be in pain so he let out another small Groan, Kurt had gotten tired of sitting here for what seemed like forever so he tried to break free. This obviously didn't work sense he now had his arms and hands behind his back.

"Just hurry it up already." He muttered as he looked at his bag which had fallen when he had tried to run, the sheet music had fallen out which meant before he left he would have to pick that up. This made him hope Puck would leave after he did whatever he was going to do.

Kurt kept his head down trying to figure out something to do to get out, the only other option was to his him in the Balls with his leg but Kurt didn't feel much like doing that. Because he would just get it Tomorrow so he just waited for Puck to do whatever he was going to do to him.

He sat for what seemed another ten minutes, he was going to be late for dinner which meant he was going to get yelled at by his Father who worked at a Garage. He never usually went there it felt a bit too dirty there and he never thought it was safe.

He sighed and tried to see Puck but when he tried to turn his face he felt something on his neck, he couldn't see what it was but if he knew Puck it obviously was something disgusting just to gross him out. The thing was lifted off of his neck, after that Kurt hoped he could leave to wipe of whatever that was off his neck.

But Puck's grip did not go away in fact it got tighter, he felt a breathe near his ear. He tried again to see Puck but he couldn't see anything form this view, the next thing he knew the thing was back on his neck only higher this time. He tried to see what it was from the corner of his eye and saw Puck.

He was kissing his neck he instantly became red, he never thought Puck was gay he obviously didn't act like it. "Pu..c..k" he said which got Puck attention so the lips came off of his neck, "Wha…why…..?" he asked, Puck still didn't respond.

Kurt tried to turn around to be face to face with him but he didn't seem to be letting him, "Let me go." He demanded as he tried to get his hands free, Puck had loosened his grip which made Kurt able to get out of the grip.

He quickly turned around and looked at Puck, he wasn't as red as him obviously Kurt was as red as a Tomato but Puck seemed to be Normal, Which surprised him a bit he always thought he hated gays but now he turned out to be one.

"P..u…" Kurt said but was cut off because Puck had brought him into a rough kiss, Kurt's eyes were wide open, but Puck looked like..Like….he was enjoying this. Kurt had never kissed anyone before he was surprised it was with Puck.

The Kiss lasted sometime until Puck ended it because Brad the Pianist from Glee club had come in and set himself to play a song, Kurt never knew why he was always just around. But all he knew right now was he was as Red as a Tomato and this was probably a Dream not a Dream a Nightmare.

Kurt stood there for a bit just staring at Puck hoping he would say something but nothing, he said nothing he just walked out after a few minutes with his hands in his pocket. Kurt turned around on his heel, he grabbed his bag and stuffed everything into it.

Muttering under his breath, "Ass, what does he think he's doing. I don't even find him a bit attractive.", he put the Sheets of music in more rougher than before. He got all his stuff into it and put it back on his shoulder, he then turned his attention to Brad who was still sitting on the piano bench ready to play.


End file.
